kartgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Kart Wii Cheats
Mario Kart Wii marks the latest addition to the much loved and effortlessly fun racing series from Nintendo. In this guide we'll cover some of the basic control issues specific to this new incarnation, run-through each of the power-ups you have at your disposal, detail all of the characters and vehicles on offer, and of course provide an in-depth look at its 32 circuits. You can also read up on how to unlock the myriad of bonuses hidden away within. Enjoy!In this Mario Kart Wii strategy guide, you'll find:BASICS // An extensive introduction to Mario Karting on Wii with tips for boosting. POWER UPS // A breakdown of every power up item in the game. CIRCUIT WALKTHROUGH // Tips for each circuit track in each cup of the game. BATTLE MODE // General battle mode strategies. CHARACTERS & KARTS // Info and stats on every character and kart, including the secret ones. UNLOCKABLES // Unlocking info for every secret in the game. Extra karts, bikes, characters, and more. Get the Mario Kart Wii Online Strategy GuideUnlockable: Mirror ClassTo unlock the Mirror Class, win all of the available 150cc Cups in the game.Submitted by IGN UKUnlockable: Bikes on 50cc Cup RacesTo unlock the ability to drive bikes in 50cc cup races, earn all of the trophies on each 50cc cup race.Submitted by IGN UKUnlockable: Medium BikesTo unlock the medium bikes listed below, fulfill the requirements listed.Dolphin Dasher - Win the Mirror Star Cup Nitrocycle - Attain at least a one star ranking in all 100cc Wii Grand Prix cup races Rapide - Win the 100cc Lightning CupSubmitted by IGN UKUnlockable: Victory PhotosTo unlock both victory photos available in the game (which is basically a shot of your Mii with various characters), you have to fulfill two requirements. To unlock the first photo (which is of your Mii with Mario and Peach), earn a trophy in every cup for each class available. To unlock the second photo (which is of your Mii with each racer in the game), win each and every Grand Prix cup available in the game.Submitted by IGN UKUnlockable: Small BikesTo unlock the small bikes listed below, fulfill the requirements listed.Bubble Bike - Win the Mirror Leaf Cup Magikruiser - Play Time Trial Mode on any eight courses Quacker - Win the 150cc Star CupAddition from mr casparttSubmitted by IGN UKUnlockable: Small KartsTo unlock the small karts listed below, fulfill the requirements listed.Blue Falcon - Win the Mirror Lightning Cup Cheep Charger - Earn at least a one star ranking in all 50cc Retro Cup races Rally Romper - In Time Trial mode, unlock the expert staff ghost data recordSubmitted by IGN UKUnlockable: Karts on 100cc Cup RacesTo unlock the ability to drive karts in 100cc cup races, earn all of the trophies on each 100cc cup race.Submitted by IGN UKUnlockable: CupsTo unlock the cups listed below, fulfill the requirements listed. Keep in mind that the requirements are the same for each CC type on the circuits listed.Leaf Cup - Earn trophies in the Shell Cup and Banana Cup Lightning Cup - Earn a trophy in Leaf Cup Special Cup - Earn a trophy in Star Cup Star Cup - Earn trophies in the Mushroom Cup and Flower CupSubmitted by IGN UKUnlockable: Medium KartsTo unlock the medium karts listed below, fulfill the requirements listed.Royal Racer - Win the 150cc Leaf Cup Turbo Blooper - Win the 50cc Leaf CupSubmitted by IGN UKUnlockable: Alternate Title ScreenTo unlock an alternate title screen that will be shown when the game is started up, win each and every cup available in the game.Submitted by IGN UKUnlockable: Large BikesTo unlock the large bikes listed below, fulfill the requirements listed.Phantom - Win the Mirror Cup Torpedo - Unlock twelve Expert Staff ghost data in Time Trial mode Twinkle Star - Win the 100cc Star CupAddition by mr casparttSubmitted by IGN UKUnlockable: Large KartsTo unlock the large karts listed below, fulfill the requirements listed.Aero Glider - Earn at least a one star ranking in each 150cc Retro Grand Prix races Dragonetti - Win the 150cc Lightning Cup Piranha Prowler - Win the 50cc Special CupAddition from mr casparttSubmitted by IGN UKUnlockable: CharactersTo unlock the characters listed below, fulfill the requirements listed.Baby Daisy - Earn at least a one star ranking in each 50cc Wii Grand Prix cup races Baby Luigi - Unlock eight Expert Staff ghost data in Time Trial mode Birdo - Defeat 250 people in online racing, or play Time Trial mode on sixteen different courses Bowser Jr. - Earn at least a one star ranking in each 100cc Retro Grand Prix cup races Daisy - Win the 150cc Special Cup Diddy Kong - Win the 50cc Lightning Cup Dry Bones - Win the 100cc Leaf Cup Dry Bowser - Earn at least a one star ranking in each 150cc Wii Grand Prix cups Funky Kong - Unlock four Expert Staff ghost data in Time Trial mode King Boo - Win the 50cc Star Cup Mii (Outfit A) - To play as the Mii associated with your profile, win the 100cc Special Cup Mii (Outfit B) - To play as the Mii associated with your profile in a different outfit, play through and complete all thirty-two time trials Rosalina - Have a Super Mario Galaxy save on your Wii and race 50 times OR get 1 star in the 8 Mirror Mode Cups Toadette - Play Time Trial Mode on all thirty-two coursesAddition by FireBlade64 and drocavelli061Submitted by IGN UKUnlockable: Gold-Colored Steering WheelIf you utilize the steering wheel that comes with the game extensively (or even exclusively) instead of using the Wii controller or a GameCube controller, you'll find a gold-colored steering wheel icon next to your name when you play online.Unlockable: B-Dasher (Medium Kart)To unlock the medium kart called B-Dasher, you have to unlock all twenty-four expert staff ghost data entries. Below are the times needed to unlock them. Bowser's Castle | 03:04.836 | 02.55.017 | 02.42.098 Coconut Mall | 02:30.764 | 02.24.788 | 02.13.333 Daisy Circuit | 01:56.822 | 01.48.791 | 01.41.362 DK's Snowboard Cross | 02:34.693 | 02.24.725 | 02.17.546 Dry Dry Ruins | 02:30.949 | 02.21.681 | 02.14.286 DS Delfino Square | 02:41.807 | 02.33.107 | 02.24.169 DS Desert Hills | 02:10.233 | 02.01.141 | 01.52.686 DS Peach Gardens | 02:34.894 | 02.29.006 | 02.16.777 DS Yoshi Falls | 01:16.461 | 01.12.901 | 01.09.175 GBA Bowser Castle 3 | 02:58.304 | 02.50.637 | 02.39.391 GBA Shy Guy Beach | 01:45.568 | 01.39.255 | 01.32.867 GCN DK Mountain | 02:57.744 | 02.50.248 | 02.38.130 GCN Mario Circuit | 01:59.771 | 01.55.267 | 01.49.939 GCN Peach Beach | 01:34.233 | 01.30.698 | 01.23.140 GCN Waluigi Stadium | 02:32.882 | 02.24.645 | 02.12.367 Grumble Volcano | 02:28.237 | 02.19.524 | 02.11.852 Koopa Cape | 03:03.022 | 02.54.897 | 02.41.370 Luigi Circuit | 01:29.670 | 01:24.957 | 01:19.419 Maple Treeway | 02:58.633 | 02.50.229 | 02.37.812 Mario Circuit | 01:44.777 | 01.39.183 | 01.33.702 Moo Moo Meadows | 01:37.856 | 01.33.571 | 01.25.909 Moonview Highway | 02:16.802 | 02.07.016 | 02.04.163 Mushroom Gorge | 02:16.110 | 02.05.494 | 02.01.011 N64 Bowser's Castle | 03:19.323 | 03.06.723 | 02.55.933 N64 DK's Jungle Parkway | 02:58.264 | 02.49.028 | 02.37.782 N64 Mario Raceway | 02:14.799 | 02.07.915 | 01.59.053 N64 Sherbet Land | 02:48.651 | 02.37.784 | 02.28.356 Rainbow Road | 03:05.895 | 02.59.293 | 02.44.734 SNES Ghost Valley 2 | 01:06.595 | 01.03.752 | 00.58.907 SNES Mario Circuit 3 | 01:38.880 | 01.34.828 | 01.26.659 Toad's Factory | 02:22.480 | 02.12.784 | 02.05.593 Wario's Gold Mine | 02:19.583 | 02.14.932 | 02.04.800Submitted by faturdd2207Hint: Avoiding POWsGetting attacked with a POW can be a bummer, but if you flick upward your steering wheel or Wii remote, you can avoid it. You will spin around, and you will lose your currently-equipped item, but you won't slow down and will avoid the devastating result of being struck with a POW.Submitted by Gamer-AlexHint: Wi-Fi StarsYou can add stars to your profile name while Wi-Fi racing. You can do so by completing Grand Prix races with a certain rank. A one-star profile means you’ve earned a one star ranking on all Grand Prix races. A two-star profile means you’ve earned a two star ranking on all Grand Prix races. A three-star profile means you’ve earned a three star ranking on all Grand Prix races.Submitted by Moffett.MatthewHint: Dodging Blue ShellsA good technique to utilize when trying to dodge blue shells targeted at you when you’re in first place is to use any type of mushroom. Specifically, use the mushroom when the blue shell begins to rise over you to avoid its blast. Timing is the key!Submitted by mario karta9Hint: Everyone Plays the Same CharacterIf you and your friends want to play as the same character in splitscreen multiplayer, try the following.First, one person should select and then deselect the character everyone wants to play as. The next player should select and then deselect the same character. Repeat as needed for as many players as you have playing. Then, go back one screen, reselect the character selection screen, and all players should have their icons on the same preselected character.Submitted by nintendo_wii_freakHint: Dodging Red and Green ShellsHere are good techniques to dodge red and green turtle shells while racing.To dodge red shells, put a banana behind you, by either dropping it there or holding it there. When the red shell collides with the banana, its effects will be nullified, allowing you to proceed with the race unhindered.To dodge green shells, use the same technique as listed for the red shell above if the shell is coming straight at you or is bounced off a wall. In other situations, use the three-shell weapon. Red or blue shells will protect you from the green shells in these situations.Submitted by TremayneHint: Boost StartAs soon as the "2" begins to fade in the countdown at the beginning of a race, hit and hold A until the race starts. This will give you the maximum starting boost.Submitted by non-mushroom-boosterHint: European / American Name ConversionThe following list states the American names followed by their European counterparts. Unlockable Karts are denoted by *.Lightweight Karts:Standard Kart S / SameBooster Seat / Baby BoosterMini Beast / ConcertoCheep Charger / Same *Tiny Titan / Rally Romper *Blue Falcon / Same * Lightweight Bikes:Standard Bike S / SameBullet Bike / SameBit Bike / NanobikeQuacker / Same *Magikruiser / Same *Jet Bubble / Bubble Bike * Middleweight Karts:Standard Kart M / SameClassic Dragster / Nostalgia 1Wild Wing / SameSuper Blooper / Turbo Blooper *Daytripper / Royal Racer *Sprinter / B Dasher MK 2 * Middleweight Bikes:Standard Bike M / SameMach Bike / SameSugarscoot / Bon BonZip Zip / Rapide *Sneakster / Nitrocycle *Dolphin Dasher / Same * Heavyweight Karts:Standard Kart L / SameOffroader / SameFlame Flyer / SamePiranha Prowler / Same *Jetsetter / Aero Glider *Honeycoupe / Dragonetti * Heavyweight Bikes:Standard Bike L / SameFlame Runner / Bowser BikeWario Bike / SameShooting Star / Twinkle Star *Spear / Torpedo *Phantom / Same *Submitted by Watt725